


I'm in Love with the Shape of You

by warblerweisman



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bartender!Mon-El, M/M, Winn singing newsies, Winn you awkward fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: Winn frequents a karaoke bar every weekend, and this time he meets the ridiculously good looking bartender in training.





	1. Chapter 1

Winn made his way through the same black door that he does every Saturday night. No one knew he came here. He was pretty sure everyone at the DEO would make fun of him if they knew Winn was rocking the stage with show tunes every weekend. He could make people feel things, and no matter what he could get the crowd behind him. He could break hearts. He could do anything. He got signed up for his spot, and decided to grab a drink. The usual bartender, Sandra looked at him with a smile. “The usual Schott?” Winn nodded and took his beer once she handed it to him. Sandra spoke up “Winn, I want you to meet the new bartender.He’s in training.” Winn looked at the almost too attractive guy standing next to her. “His name’s Mon.” The guy now identified as Mon stuck out his hand. “You must be Winn. I’ve heard you’re really talented. Can't wait to see you perform.” Winn blushed a bit and sat up at the bar, with the excuse of getting himself psyched up for his performance. He was just there so he could stare at the hot bartender in training. 

He heard his name called, with a rather hyped up introduction. “Alright ladies and gentlemen, for his first song of the night we have our resident broadway boy and fan favorite, Winslow Schott!” Winn downed the rest of his beer and headed up to the stage to do one of his absolute favorite songs; Santa Fe, from Newsies. He brought the house down just like he does every weekend. He chit chatted with Mon up at the bar the rest of the night, till the last song of the night, which was Winn. He had taken off his cardigan. For once he wasn't doing a song from a musical. He was singing Shape of You. He gave the occasional glance back at the bar, where he could see Mon-El watching with what he hoped was a smile. 

Once he went back to his stool to grab his jacket, Winn took once last glance at Mon, who smirked and slid him a piece of paper. Winn looked confused. “What's this?” He looked down and saw a phone number. “Text me sometime.” Mon said and headed off to clock out. Winn shoved the napkin in his pocket and headed home, now with a huge smile.


	2. Chapter 2

He just had to press send. That was all Winn had to do. For some reason, he couldn’t  
work up the nerve to just press a freaking button. He had the text typed out and everything. He  
read it back to himself. “Hey. It’s Winn from the other night. I was wondering if you wanted to get  
a drink with me sometime.” He kept talking himself out of sending it, knowing that it would most  
likely end badly. He wasn’t aware Alex had come up behind him, and was reading over his  
shoulder. “Aw, does our I.T guy have a crush?” Winn’s face flushed. “Well it’s just this bartender  
that I met the other night..” Alex's eyebrows raised, “Wait, did you go clubbing, or something?”  
Winn shrugged a little. “You know how no one wanted to go do karaoke with me a while back?  
Well, I go every Saturday and blow everyone away with my musical theatre prowess. On  
Saturday, there was this bartender in training, and he was really hot and nice and he gave me  
his number.” Alex smiled and waited till he was distracted to reach over his shoulder and press  
the button. “And you just texted him.” Winn looked at her with exasperation clear on his face. “I  
hate you , Elder Danvers.” Alex chuckled and tousled his hair. “Love you too Schott.”  
Mon-El wasn't expecting it when his phone went off. He saw a text from some random  
number. His eyes lit up. He quickly sent back a reply, “Hey, was wondering when you'd contact  
me.” He waited, for only a matter of seconds, till he saw Winn’s reply, “Sorry, I was just kinda  
nervous.” Mon was confused. Nervous? The Winn that he'd met on Saturday seemed confident,  
and so sure off himself. Maybe it was just the alcohol. Mon-El sat that aside. He quickly sent  
back, “Oh it’s alright. Why do I make you nervous?”  
Winn stared at his phone for a moment. That was a hard question to answer. How did he  
explain that to Mon that he was nervous because talking to hot people without alcohol in his  
system always made him nervous. He typed out. “I just, you’re really hot, and I’m just some nerd  
who likes musicals.” Of course Mon-El had to keep on with the flattery. “You forgot adorable.”  
Winn’s face was as red as possible when he read that. He had to take a few deep breaths to  
compose himself. He quickly sent Mon, “I forgot what now?” Mon smirked down at his phone. “I  
said you forgot adorable. You’re adorable Winn Schott.” Winn just sat his phone down on his  
desk and laid his head down. The single hottest guy he’d ever met in that bar, actually thought  
that he was adorable. His brain was having a hard time processing it. “Well that’s awfully sweet  
of you Mon-El.” He sent to this overly flirtatious alien.He couldn’t believe it. He sat there looking  
at his phone for a few moments, till he saw the text that popped up. “So about that drink? I’d  
love to. How’s Friday work for you?” Winn smiled and quickly sent. “Yeah, Friday works great for  
me. Can’t wait.” He got up from his desk. “Alex he asked me out!” He called out cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

This had been the fourth cardigan that Winn had tried on. It was a bit ridiculous. He wasn’t usually this worked up over a date, but there was just something about Mon El. He finally decided on his lucky gray one. He’d just finished getting it on, and getting all of the dog hair off of it, when his Italian Greyhound, Han started barking, which was usually his signal that there was someone at the door. He ran a hand through his hair. “Just a second.” He called out. He rushed to the door, and Han followed after him. 

He opened the door with a smile, seeing Mon on the other side, holding some flowers. “My boss suggested that I get you flowers, so here.” He said with a smile. Winn took the flowers and went to put them in some water. Mon-El on the other hand was much more distracted petting Han. “Aw what’s this little guy’s name?” Winn smiled. “Han.” He immediately saw the look of confusion on Mon’s face, so he started to explain, “You know, like Han Solo.” When Mon-El’s only response was, “Who?” Winn’s heart fell. That was until he got an idea. “Okay, so I know you had suggested getting a drink, but now I really feel the need to show you the first Star Wars film.” He admitted. Mon just smiled. “That actually sounds really nice Winn.” Winn smiled. “Cool. We can order pizza or something.” He said, and went to grab the first one off his DVD shelf. Mon sat down on the couch, with Han hopping up onto his lap. Winn smiled, and went to the kitchen, making them some popcorn. He grabbed them each a beer before he settled in next to him on the couch. Mon casually draped his arm over Winn’s shoulder. 

He wasn’t expecting Mon-El to be nearly as interested in this as he was. Yet, as the credits rolled, Mon-El looked over to look at Winn. “You said that this is the first one, right?” Winn nodded slightly. “Yeah, not counting the prequals, but if I’d put you through one of those, it would have probably killed my chances of a second date.” Mon-El cut off his ramblings with a swift touch of his lips to Winn’s. “Well, maybe next time.” Winn’s eyes lit up. “So is that a promise of a next time?” Mon-El nodded happily. “I was hoping so.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunshine After Rainfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268253) by [starlightfantasykid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightfantasykid/pseuds/starlightfantasykid)




End file.
